They Fought For
by SplitPersonalities
Summary: Because everyone had a reason to fight and they all had different ways to fight for them. Next Up: Basch
1. What Reks Fought For

_Since my latest obsession is Final Fantasy XII, decided I ought to try and contribute to the stories here. Although this was mainly due to not seeing many stories so far focusing on Reks. What can I say, I like the guy and was devastated when he died in the way beginning. I get the feeling I might've gotten this a bit wrong though, but that might be my paranoia talking...again._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII, so that means I don't own the characters. Simple as that.

--------

He joined to help Dalmasca, because war was never good.

There had already been many deaths, including those of his brother's friend Penelo. Her parents had been good people, letting he and Vaan live with them ever since the plague. It was sad that good people like them were gone and he swore he'd do whatever he could so that there would be no more.

He entrusted Vaan and Penelo to Migelo, because the old Bangaa was trustworthy. He took one last look at the two and said goodbye.

The Dalmascan army left for Nalbina that night.

Captain Basch was someone who he admired and trusted. The man hadn't abandoned him in the beginning and taught him the basics as they battled in Nalbina. He was honored to fight along side the man and the other soldiers. Time was running short though and they all knew something terrible would happen once the peace treaty signing was finished. Soldiers came to detain them and he chose to stop them on his own, sending the Captain and the others to save the king.

As he slashed and killed the Archadian soldiers, he had to remember what he was doing this for. He was doing this for Dalmasca, he was doing this for Rabanastre, he was doing this for Penelo, he was doing this for Vaan.

Just a little longer, just a little longer before he could return to Rabanastre. He'd see Vaan and Penelo again, as well as the friends he had in the city. Up the steps, through the door, rejoin the others and go home.

As he see things through his hazy eyes and drops to the ground in pain, the captains betrayal and everything else around him is the last thing on his mind.

Because he joined the Dalmascan army to help bring peace back to Dalmasca and so that Vaan could have a life without a war.

Because in the end, Reks fought for his brother.

--------

_**AN:** Yeah...that's all I have right now. I'm thinking of doing the other characters later as soon as one of them hits me with a brick. I live off randomness and until a random idea pops into my head then it ain't happening. If this character was OOC or if you feel something is incorrect then I'm terribly sorry. Review if you want, but please no flames or my Amusement will have a field day._


	2. What Larsa Fought For

_...When I wrote this, I didn't get hit with a brick, more like got hit by the adorable force that is Larsa. This was just something that spawned off for the last couple of days and whenever I saw him in my game. I should really be working on something else, but I couldn't resist him and the game is very addicting, especially with the jobs I'm obsessed with doing. I really should be working on my other story, but the game is so addicting. _

_Also, people who reviewed last chapter, **Thank You**. Just felt they should be appreciated to taking the time and review._

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII, so that means I don't own the characters, obviously.

--------

He was the youngest of four, until death claimed two of them, leaving him only with Vayne. He didn't really know the other two much, though. He had been much too young to remember who they were or what they looked like.

He was brought up to respect and wok hard for peace, and in a way, it became an ideal for him. He was raised to be chivalrous and in a way, it became a part of him. He knew he was still naïve about things and most probably underestimated him because he was so young.

Even now he's still too young to understand some things, but even so, he would understand them through time.

He knows what the Senate thought of him and wasn't that oblivious to their motives. He knows that he annoys some of the Judges and that Judge Drace and Gabranth humor him. He knows his brother would prefer to achieve things through war, especially since Vayne was a military strategist. He knows his father does not have much time left, for the man was old and ill.

Al-Cid was a dear friend of his, even if they were from warring empires. The older man treated him like a child and like a person at times. He believed that the both of them and Princess Ashe, they'd put an end to this meaningless war.

Because he believed that peace would reign over war one say and that one day there would not be much bloodshed anymore. He fought in his own way for the dream he wanted, because there had been enough bloodshed.

Because in the end, Larsa fought for the peace he dreamed of that he knew would come true.

--------

_**AN:** This looks like it's turning more into a bunch of drabbles, but I'll have to make a few more, maybe two, to make sure it is. I'm gonna have to wait a bit though, no one's struck me with a brick yet and I still do live with randomness. If this character was OOC in any way or if you're a fan of Larsa and you feel I got something incorrect, then I apologize. Review if you want, just don't flame please._


	3. What Ashe Fought For

_I'd make an excuse for not updating, but I don't have any good excuses and I suck at them. Also, I kinda had a bit of writer's block._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFXII or the characters.

* * *

She loved Rasler dearly.

She had been ecstatic when they were to be married. Even if some would look upon the marriage as something political, all that mattered was the love she and Rasler shared and the blessings of all around them.

It had been devastating when he had been killed. She knew it was because he wanted to protect her kingdom and get revenge for the death of his father. It had been even more devastating when her father had been assassinated, by BASCH of all people, during the peace-treaty for Dalmasca.

Her death had been faked and for the two years she had been proclaimed dead, she trained for revenge against the Archadian Empire. She would get her revenge for the sake of the people of Dalmasca, the death of her father and the death of her beloved Rasler.

Her capture during a resistance movement had been terrible. She had almost escaped, but was still caught by the Archadians. It had surprised her a bit when she had been rescued by Vaan and the others and learning of the power that the Dusk Shard held made her realize that it was the power she needed for her cause.

As she traveled with them, she found something inside her changing. She was learning things from her companions and it made her think of her cause a bit more hesitantly.

Because Ashe fought for the revenge of her loved ones and the injustice that was brought upon her people by the Archadian Empire, but maybe it was time to fight for something else.

* * *

_**AN:** I feel so out of touch right now. It took me this long just to finish this and put it out that I'm a bit ashamed. If this wasn't satisfactory, then I'm terribly sorry and I'll go and replace it sometime later. It was all I could do after so long._


	4. What Basch Fought For

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFXII or any of its characters

* * *

He was the captain of the Order of Knights of Dalmasca. 

He worked his way up after fleeing from the conquered land that had once been his home. He gave Dalmasca all he could for it was his new home and he owed everything to it and its people.

Then the war came upon them, to both Dalmasca and Nabradia.

When Archadia attacked Nabradia, he led the defense along with Lord Rasler. He knew that after Nabradia, Dalmasca was most likely their next target. The death of Lord Rasler had the whole kingdom in grieving, but it didn't stop him from going to Nalbina Fortress, along with Azelas and others, in an attempt to save their king. His capture brought grief to him as he saw his men die in front of him because of his brother, while he still lived.

The guilt of his men dying, the ones who trusted their lives to him, ate him away for the two years he was imprisoned. A chance of redemption sprang when the brother of one of his men, Reks, had appeared with others and released him from the prison that held him.

He would free Dalmasca from the hands of the wretched empire that held it in its grasp. Even if she did not need it, he would protect Lady Ashe so that she would one day resume the throne of Dalmasca. The sound of Archadia, Rozzaria, and Dalmasca all joined in peace assured him that one day Dalmasca would be free.

Because Basch fought for Dalmasca and he would ensure its freedom from Archadia.

* * *

_**AN:** I really gotta get some chapters up for my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews aren't necessary, but would be appreciated._


End file.
